New Beginnings
by Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: When Yugi solves the puzzle his Grandpa gave him, he unwittingly releases the spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh. How will he manage the new arrival? My first fan fiction! Puzzleshipping shounen ai. SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Solved

The final piece of the puzzle slotted into place with a dull 'thunk'.

The small boy placed it on his desk and lent back into his chair, a smile growing on his face. he allowed himself a moment to sit quietly, admiring the puzzle.

The he sprang up from his chair.

"GRANDPA!" he shouted, racing down the stairs and nearly falling.

A flustered looking man appeared, grey hair and sunken eyes portraying his years.

"What is it Yugi? Are you alright?" His face full of concern.

The young boy paused before his grandpa and laughed.

"Everythings great Grandpa, I finally finished that puzzle you gave me."

The old man looked confused for a moment, "Puzzle? What puzzle?"

The boy laughed again. "The one you found in Egypt. Remember? I've been working on it for two years!"

"Ah yes! The pyramid, of course!" He smiled down at the excitable young boy. "I think we need to celebrate, ice-cream sundaes sound good?"

The boys smile widened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks Grandpa!" He shouted, sprinting back up the stairs to get his jacket and shoes.

"Careful Yugi!" The old man called after him, shaking his head and letting out a small chuckle, before going to retrieve his own coat.

Yugi arrived back in the hallway in a flash of material and hair with a 'thud'. In his excitement he had failed to tie his shoelaces, and was lying on the floor in a giggling heap.

"Yugi, are you alright?" His grandpa asked him, sighing.

He nodded, "Sorry Grandpa, my laces were undone."

"I've warned you about that before Yugi, you'll really hurt yourself one of these days."

"Sorry." Yugi leapt up, suddenly recovered. "So, Ice-cream?"

The older man laughed, gave his grandson a quick hug, and pushed him out of the door.

* * *

As the sound of the front door slamming rang through the empty house, the puzzle on Yugi's desk began to softly glow. At first it just looked like it was reflecting the sun that streamed in through the window, but soon the golden light became so bright that every surface in the room looked like it was crafted from pure gold. As the light got even brighter, blindingly bright, a tall, slender figure materialised, soon being surrounded by the light, which seemed to emanate from his form. The figure raised a hand, and clicked his fingers. As quickly as it had appeared, the light dissapeared. The figure stood, and looked around his new home.


	2. Meeting

**Wow! This is only my first fanfiction and I've already got favorites, follows and 4 reviews! Thankyou all so much 3**

**PoisonIvy1998- Hes about 17, I just wanted him to come across as extra cute :3 Thanks!**

**Aqua girl 007- Thank you, I am too haha!**

**YamiNolcexluco- Thankyou, and I'll try and update a couple of times a week**

**Slifer-san- Thanks! I'm going to try and update frequently, I know how annoying it is to have to wait for a chapter!  
**

* * *

Solomon Muto looked across the table at his grandson, who was devouring a banana split.

"You'll get brain freeze if you're not careful Yugi." He warned, but the warmth in his eyes showed the love the sentence was spoken with.

"Nu-uh," Yugi said, mouth full of ice-cream. He swallowed, "I never get brain freeze."

Solomon laughed, and went back to eating his own ice-cream.

After a moment of quiet broken only by the sound of Yugi's spoon hitting the bottom of his bowl, Solomon spoke.

"That puzzle I gave you, how soon after solving it did you tell me?"

"Not very long, I wanted to tell you, cause I'd been working on it ages."

The old man nodded, eating a spoonful of ice-cream with a contemplative expression.

"Why?" The young boy asked, tilting his head and widening his bright lavender eyes. "Is something wrong?"

His Grandpa instantly shook his head, rather too fast for it to be natural, but Yugi was too focused on eating every last morsel of ice-cream in his bowl to notice.

"Good." Yugi smiled up at his Grandpa.

'He looks like a cherub when he smiles', Solomon thought, 'with that round face and those chubby cheeks'

'With the manners of a devil,' he added, as Yugi lifted the bowl up to his mouth to catch the melting ice-cream.

"It's going in your hair Yugi." This didn't come as a surprise to either of the Muto's, when you have as much hair as Yugi, you're bound to get food in it. It stuck up from his head in thick raven black spikes, which were tipped with violet. Blonde bangs framed his face, and it was these which were getting covered with ice-cream.

"Sorry Grandpa," Yugi smiled, putting down the bowl and wiping his face with a napkin, removing the worst of the ice-cream. Solomon leant over to remove a sprinkle that was stuck to his grandsons chin.

Yugi smiled up at him, "Thanks for the ice-cream."

"That's alright Yugi." The man smiled back softly. "Now, shall we get home? I think the shops been closed long enough."

Yugi nodded, and followed his Grandpa out of the cafe, onto the street, which was bustling with people, shopping, going to work in offices, walking dogs. Yugi stayed close to his Grandpa as they made their way home.

* * *

The spirit looked up as he heard the front door slam and footsteps on the stairs.

He smiled, finally he would get to meet the one who had freed him. He wondered what he looked like, he had some idea from looking around the room in which he had appeared. He would be male, young, about 16 or 17, he obviously liked card games, and looked like a good student, as work books were scattered on his bed.

He took a deep breath. He was nervous. Which was a first. 'Pharaohs don't get nervous.' he told himself, but it didn't help much.

As the footsteps neared the room, he positioned himself, stood straight, just to the right of the puzzle, legs slightly apart, arms crossed against his chest. Head pointing proudly forward, a powerful, but also, hopefully, friendly look on his face. He may have to stay with this boy some time, it would be much more pleasant if they were friends, or at least on speaking terms.

The door flew open and the much awaited figure appeared., starting back as he saw the figure stood by his desk. The Pharoah used his moment of surprise to study the boy. As he'd suspected, he was young, his face looked almost child-like, but his clothes showed he was probably about 17. His hair was remarkably similar to the Pharaohs, only his blonde bangs hung around his face, whereas the Pharaohs stuck up more. He was quite short, at least a head shorter than the Pharaoh himself. He wore a plain black t-shirt, under a long blue coat, with blue jeans. A thick black choker round his neck and two studded belts round his waist completed his outfit.

While the Pharaoh had been noticing this, the boy had stumbled back, and was now pressed against his door, his hand moved towards the handle, trying to escape.

The Pharaoh stepped towards the boy, who cringed and flattened himself into the corner of the room.

"Who.. Why.. What.. How are you in my room?" Yugi eventually squeaked out.

The Pharaoh let out a low chuckle, which sent shivers up Yugi's spine.

"You freed me, little one." he said, smiling at the terrified boy.

The boy squeaked as the Pharaoh lifted his arm, thinking he was going to hit him. But he only gestured to the bed, "Why don't you sit down? Then I can explain."

Yugi nodded, and followed the outstretched arm, perching himself on the edge of his bed.

The Pharaoh smiled, and sat down in Yugi's desk chair, crossing his legs casually.

"So." He said. "What would you like to know?"

Yugi blinked at him a moment, he considered screaming for his Grandpa, but the man didn't seen like a threat, and he knew he wouldn't hear him from all the way in the shop.

"Whoareyou?Whatareyoudoinghere?Howdidyougetinmyroo m?" Yugi blurted.

The Pharaoh smiled. "Don't be nervous, I'm nothing to be afraid of."

'I'll decide that for myself,' Yugi thought.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I have several names, Atem, or Yami. Call me what you will."

"Yami? Like.. darkness?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Now you know my name, I feel I should know yours."

Yugi hesitated, this man was already in his house, he doubted telling him his name would matter. "Yugi," he said, "I'm Yugi."

"Yugi." Yami smiled, and offered a hand, "Nice to meet you."

Yugi hesitated, then took Yami's outstretched hand, and shook.


	3. Journey

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **

**Aqua girl 007- Thanks for reviewing again! and I can never spell Pharaoh, I went through and spell checked it again, thankyou for pointing it out!**

**Poisonivy1998- Thanks for reviewing again! and there is some screaming in this chapter, more will come in later chapters though. hope you enjoy! :)**

**whitenaomi- Thankyou**

**kate- thankyou**

**Black rose of fire- haha, you've discovered i dont know yugioh that well haha, im pretty much just writing it the way i see fit, even if it goes against the manga/anime :P**

* * *

Yugi felt a jerk in his pit of his stomach, and felt himself falling forwards off the bed on which he perched. His hand still gripped by Yami, he plummeted into the darkness, shadowy wisps of smoke whirling around him.

At first he was too shocked to even scream.

But as he saw the ground rush up to approach him, he covered his eyes with his free arm, and opened his mouth in a loud, terrified scream that broke through the sound of rushing wind.

Suddenly he found himself stood on the ground. Unsure how he had got there, where he was, and how he had not died on impact. He looked around him, body shaking.

"Where.. Where am I?" he managed to stutter out.

Yami smiled, looking utterly unaffected by the long fall and abrupt stop, "In your mind, or should I say, our mind."

Yugi nodded, 'Oh right yeah, of course, silly question really' he thought, then his knees gave way and he crashed to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

"Yugi."

A voice swam through the blackness, reassuring, kind, with a touch of concern.

"Yugi. Can you hear me?" The voice seemed more worried now.

Yugi fought to open his eyes, and found himself facing deep, crimson orbs, no more than a few centimetres from his own, peering out from under Yami's furrowed brow. Yugi groaned, remembering to whom the eyes belonged, and shut his eyes again.

"What did you do?" He groaned, crawling to his knees, fighting the waves of nausea that threatened to eject his earlier ice-cream.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I should have warned you." Yami's voice sounded regretful, apologetic, as he took Yugi's hands and helped to pull him upright. "Are you alright little one?"

Yugi nodded, but kept hold of Yamis hands as he swayed slightly.

"Do you need me to carry you?" The offer was spoken with only Yugis welfare in mind, but Yugi didn't see it that way.

"I can walk you know! Maybe if you hadn't whisked me off to our mind or wherever we are I wouldn't have passed out in the first place!" Yugi's voice rose, he was angry, his lavender eyes becoming dotted with a darker violet.

"Yugi-" Yami's hand reached out for the smaller boy, trying to comfort him, but Yugi quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," he growled, eyes now a deep violet. "Just do whatever you came here to do and get me the hell back to my room."

Yami hesitated, he didn't like seeing Yugi angry, and he wanted to make it right.

"Go on then!" Yugi exclaimed, giving him an angry jab in the ribs. "I haven't got all day."

Yami glared in his direction, if he was still the Pharoah he would have had Yugi punished, assalting the Pharoah was punishable by death. 'But you're not the Pharoah any more,' he internally reminded himself. He took a deep breath, and forced a smile onto his face. "Follow me," he said, before walking off towards a large door that seemed to be suspended in the darkness.

"That's more like it." Yami grumbled quietly.

The Pharoah glanced back at him, "I heard that." he said.

Yugi glared at him again.

They reached the door and the Pharoah pushed it open, standing to the side to allow Yugi to enter first.

A crystal bright light shone through, illuminating the previously black space, Yugi covered his eyes with his hands, the light was blinding. After a moment he realised Yami was still stood waiting for him, and he uncovered his eyes, squinting at the light.

As he approached the door, he looked up to Yami for clarification, Yami simply nodded. Yugi stepped through the door and Yami quickly followed, shutting the door behing him which instantly became camouflaged into the sand coloured walls.

Yami took the lead, with Yugi trailing behind him, they seemed to walk for hours, along long, featureless hallways, up never-ending staircases, and through thin passages, all bathed in the same golden light.

Yami suddenly stopped, causing Yugi to walk straight into him.

Yami looked down at Yugi, with an amused smirk, his crimson eyes dancing with affection for the smaller boy, who looked exhausted.

"Bet you wish I'd carried you now." Yami's smirk grew, and he received another steely glare.

Yami chuckled, and walked halfway down the corridor, which, Yugi noted, was a dead-end. He watched with interest as Yami searched the walls until he found what he was searching for. A small doorknob in the shape of an upside down pyramid, the same shape as the puzzle he had come from. He twisted it, and a previously invisible door swung open. he gestured for Yugi to step inside, then followed him in, this time shutting and locking the door behind him.

Yugi looked around the room in wonder, high ceilings were supported by great columns of alabaster, decorated with wide blue stripes around their middle, the floor too was alabster, made up of thousands of tiles, each no bigger than a coaster, and in shades of cream and brown. The walls were smooth and cold to the touch, and were decorated with hieroglyphics. There was a double bed against one wall, made up with silk sheets in rich blues and creams. A large trunk stood at the end of the bed, with a red cushion on top, to act as a seat. Yugi sat carefully on this, and admired the room. Although there were no windows, the room seemed lit by the warm Egyptian sun, and he could smell exotic spices.

He turned to survey the rest of the room, a large mirror was against one wall, with an ornate golden frame, two dog statues stood either side, black, with golden ears and eyes.

Yugi heard a low chuckle, and turned to see Yami leaning against one of the large pillars. He wondered what was so funny, but saw in the mirror that his eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock, he quickly closed his mouth, but his eyes stayed wide with wonder.

"Where are we Yami?" he asked.

The Pharoah ignored Yugi's question and walked over to join him on the chest, "Do you like it?"

Yugi nodded, not trusting himself to speak, eyes still flitting around the beautiful room.

Yami chuckled again.

"It's amazing." Yugi finally managed to say, "But, where are we?"

"This, little one, is my soul room." Yami smiled.


	4. Exploration

**MetTheRealWorld- Haha, I'd want his room too. most other fanfictions describe the soul rooms as really boring, so I thought I'd add a twist**

**YamiNolcexlcue- Your wish is my command!**

**Black Rose of Fire- Really haha? I was worried they were both OOC. I decided to toughen up Yugi a bit, he came across as about 6 in my first chapter.**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**And just to say, I'm aware my story makes no sense, because Yami shouldn't know he was Atem and stuff, but im just writing it how I want haha! Enjoy**

* * *

Yugi blinked, looking up at his tall friend. "What's a soul room?"

Yami sighed, "It's difficult to explain little one, but I'll start at the beginning."

Yugi nodded, smiling eagerly up at him.

Yami returned the boys smile with a gentle one of his own, then started his story.

"The puzzle you solved this morning is one of the seven millennium items which were created in ancient Egypt." Yami paused, looking at the small boy. "Their story is not one for the faint hearted Yugi, are you sure you want to know?"

Yugi looked puzzled, "If they help me understand where you came from and how I got here, then I think I can manage."

Yami surveyed the boy a moment, seeing anxiety briefly flutter across his lavender eyes, before being replaced with a trusting expectation.

"My father, the Pharaoh made these items, hoping they would enable him to protect his kingdom. To create them he had to commit a great crime, a massacre of 99 innocents in the small village of Kul Elna. He trapped their souls within the items. These items hold a terrible and great power, Yugi, and were trusted to a few carefully selected people. I was one of these people. After my father died, and I became the Pharaoh the single survivor of the massacre at Kul Elna surfaced, Thief King Bakura. He swore revenge, and summoned the dark god Zorc, to destroy my kingdom. To save the lives of my people I bound my soul to the millennium puzzle, where I have resided for 5000 years, waiting until someone solved the puzzle and freed me."

Yami paused, checking to see if Yugi was still listening. The young boys face was scrunched up with concentration, small lines of confusion appearing on his brow. Yami stayed quiet, waiting until Yugi's mind had processed the information, it was a lot to take in.

"So, the puzzle I solved, the pyramid one, is that the millennium puzzle?"

Yami nodded, and reached a slender hand inside his long blue jacket, removing the puzzle from a hidden pocket and holding it out towards Yugi. He smiled sheepishly, "Forgive me, I thought it best to bring it. I took it from your desk."

Yugi rolled his eyes, then took the puzzle from Yami's outstretched arm. "So.. you came out of this? It's kinda small."

Yami chuckled, "My soul resided within it, how I have a body now, I do not know."

"How come you look so much like me?"

Yami shrugged, "I guess because you were the one who solved the puzzle, I was created based in your image, a sort of darker Yugi."

Yugi nodded. Things were starting to make some sense. No, what was he thinking? A 5000 year old Pharaoh had been trapped in a puzzle the size of a rubix cube and had now been freed?

'This is one weird dream' Yugi thought.

_'It is no dream, little one.'_ A voice spoke in his head.

Yugi jumped, letting out a slight gasp. "What was that?" he asked, eyes turning to Yami, who smirked.

_'Only me.'_ The voice again, rich and deep.

'It sounds like.. Yami. But how is his voice in my head?'

_'Well little one, I'd have to guess this too, but as you saved me, and we are so similar in appearance, I can only suspect that we have a mental connection, after all, we both share one mind. We're in it right now.'_

'Oh my God. I'm going insane.' Yugi thought, putting his head in his hands and beginning to panic. Yami felt the waves of alarm through their mental connection, and sought to reassure the now trembling boy.

"You are not going insane Yugi. I speak the truth. If I were to show you your soul room, would that help you believe me?"

Yugi looked up, removing his head from his hands, "I have a soul room?" The look on his face was incredulous, "Can I see it?"

Yami smiled, he could feel the boys excitement bubbling through their connection.

_'Of course, follow me.'_

Yugi ignored the fact that this last command was not verbal, but stood and followed Yami out of the room, pausing before the door for one last look at the splendor that surrounded him.

Yami sensed his hesitation, "You can visit my soul room any time you wish Yugi, you need only to concentrate hard on my name, and you will find yourself here." He gave the boy a reassuring smile, and gestured to the hallway beyond.

Yugi sighed and stepped into the hall, peering over Yami's tall form for one last peek at the room before the door swung shut, disappearing into the smooth walls without even a crease to portray its location.

_'You have to find your own door Yugi.'_

"Um.." Yugi hesitated, before mimicking Yamis earlier actions, and examining the walls opposite the room they had just a few minutes of running his hands along the walls, he felt warmth under his fingertips. He removed his hand, to see a small glowing rectangle, the same shape and size as a dueling card. He placed his hand back on the shape and pushed gently, and the wall swung inward, revealing a door with a curved top, like a half moon.

_'Go on in Yugi.' _Yami offered, through the mind link, giving him an encouraging push.

Yugi stepped into his soul room. Curved sky blue walls made up the room, which was also half moon shaped, matching the door. The floor was carpeted in a deep red, which was soft and springy. A double bed stood against the flat wall, more simple than the one in Yami's soul room. Made of a light wood and simply made up with a starry duvet and pillows. A battered yellow teddy sat in between the pillows, one eye hanging by a thread.

"Custard!" Yugi walked forward and picked up the bear, hugging it to him and rubbing his face against it's worn fur.

_'Custard?' _Yami questioned, a smirk on his face and a gleam of amusement in his crimson eyes.

Yugi blushed, and put the teddy back on the bed, giving it's head a last tender stroke, "He was a gift from my mother before she died, I lost him years ago."

Yami's expression quickly changed, _'Sorry Yugi, I didn't know.'_

Yugi waved away the apology and explored the rest of his room. The curved wall was covered with photographs, Yugi and his parents, Yugi and his friends, Yugi and his Grandpa. Yugi smiled, remembering the memories, the days on which the photos had been taken. Further along this wall was a wardrobe, made of the same light wood as the bed, one door had a mirror set in it. Yugi opened the door, and gasped in surprise, to see all his clothes inside. He opened the drawers underneath and found his usual starry pajamas which matched the room's bedding, a fluffy blue dressing gown and a matching pair of slippers.

As he left the wardrobe to explore the furthest corner of the room, he noticed a trunk on the ground, also plainer than Yamis, matching the rest of his furniture. He opened it to find his duel deck, duel disk and a selection of toys, some of which he had not seen for years. He continued around the wall and found a photo album on a small desk, filled with yet more photos of his friends, and with spaces in the back for more.

Yami watched the boys progress around the room with a mixture of amusement and affection for the smaller boy. The boy's soul room was undoubtedly more personal than Yamis, the wall of pictures showed the boys love of his friends and family, and this filled Yami with sadness.

Yugi sensed the change in Yamis mood through their mind link, 'What's wrong Yami?' His lavender eyes were filled with such sincere concern as he padded across the room towards him that Yami felt reassured just by looking at them.

_'Nothing little one, I guess I just miss my family.'_

'Are they..' Yugi ventured carefully.

_'Dead by now. It has been 5000 years.'_ A smile flickered across Yamis face.

Yami was startled when a moment later he found Yugis arms around his waist, hair tickling his chin. Yami paused a moment, then returned the smaller boys hug.

'Well if you're going to be staying long, you can be in my family.' Yugi offered, pulling away.

The Pharaoh felt a wave of warmth through the mind link as the boys amethyst eyes looked up at him. He lent in and placed a small kiss on the boys forehead.

'Thank you, Aibou.


	5. Welcoming

**YamiNolcexlcuo- Awh thankyou :3 I figured most people would think they were going mental, plus it makes Yugi look cuter!**

**y0shimari0- Thankyouu!**

**Goshikki Hime wa Yami-san- Awwh! Your review made me laugh :) I didn't even think I was capable of writing fluff, let alone fluffly fluffly fluff haha**

**Black Rose of Fire- Thankyou! It's much cooler than the one in the anime :P**

**PoisonIvy1998- haha, concubines I fear ;) And I'm glad you like it, I decided to just write it how I wanted :P**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload guys, but I'm writing this as I go along and I didn't know how to continue from the last chapter. I already have an idea for chapter 6 though so it should be up fairly soon :D**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

"Thank you, Aibou."

As the Pharaoh spoke these words, Yugi felt the now familiar jerk in his stomach, and felt himself flying upwards through the darkness, although this time the sensation was not unpleasant. He felt light as a feather as he floated up on a wave of warm air, scented with the spices of the Pharaohs soul room. Yugi closed his eyes and inhaled, allowing himself to be enveloped by the feeling.

The darkness all around him began to thin, and he was able to see the blurry shapes of his bedroom whizzing towards him. A moment later he landed spreadeagled on his bed, looking up at his familiar ceiling, dotted with glow in the dark stars.

He pushed himself upright and sat on the edge of his bed, legs swinging, feet only just brusing the carpet. Yami sat in his desk chair, long legs casually crossed, a small smirk on his face.

"You need to start warning me when you do that sort of thing." Yugi muttered, feeling suddenly light-headed. "I feel kinda sick.."

Yami's eyes widened slightly, and the smirk disappeared.

_'Sorry, are you okay?' _Sincere concern flooded through to mindlink to Yugi, who couldn't help but blush slightly at the worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, warn me next time yeah?"

Yami nodded, "Of course Yugi. I apologize."

Yugi raised his eyebrows at this, 'It's not that big a deal..' he thought.

Yami chuckled at this, and Yugi suddenly remembered their mind link.

'I forgot you could hear my thoughts.'

_'Clearly.'_ Yami smirked again.

Yugi rolled his eyes, this was going to take some getting used to.

"What are we going to tell Grandpa?"

"I think he knows more than he let's on Yugi, I guess my presence will not come as a surprise to him. Nor our similar appearances. Remember that he is the one who found the puzzle, the one who gave it to you to solve."

Yugi nodded. "We could always tell people we're cousins or something."

Yami smiled at that, eyes sparkling.

_'I would like that Aibou.'_

Yugi returned the smile, then glanced over at his desk, where the millennium puzzle had been completed. His eyes flickered to the clock and then widened in alarm, it read 8:15PM.

The shop must have been shut for hours now, yet Yugi had not heard his Grandpa calling him down for tea as he usually would. Yugi's face grew worried and without a word to Yami he stood up and ran down the stairs to find his Grandpa.

* * *

"Grandpa?" Yugi called, running through the dark house. "Grandpa?"

_'Yugi? What's wrong?' _Yami's thoughts traveled down from the bedroom above.

'I can't find Grandpa!' Yugi's thoughts were erratic and panicky, a wave of fear, worry and guilt.

_'I'm coming down.' _Yami's calm thoughts flooded into Yugi's mind, reassuring him, offering comfort.

Yugi turned around as he heard movement from the front door, he watched as it swung open and the familiar figure of his Grandpa shuffled into the hallway.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called, running to hug the old man, ignoring the carrier bags in his arms.

"Yugi!" He exclaimed with a chuckle, "Whats wrong?"

"I didn't know where you were! I.. I thought you'd left me." Yugi's voice trailed away as he noticed Yami, who stood in the hall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yugi, you know I'd never leave you." His grandpa reassured him, hugging the small boy back. "Now help me carry this stuff to our guest room."

Yugi took the bags off his Grandpa, "What is all this stuff?"

Grandpa chuckled, "Well he's going to need somewhere to sleep isn't he?"

Yugi froze, almost dropping the bags, Yami was right, Grandpa certainly knew more than he'd previously let on.

"Well go on Yugi, leave it on the bed and I'll start dinner."

Yugi nodded mutely, unable to voice his thoughts. He walked up the stairs, past Yami, who wore a slightly smug 'I told you so' expression.

* * *

"So, yu're the spirit of the millennium puzzle?"

"That's right Sir." Yami replied, inclining his head politely as he followed Yugi's Grandpa to the kitchen.

"No need for the Sir, call me Grandpa."

"Okay.. Grandpa." Yami said, stumbling slightly over the unusual term.

"And what can I call you?"

"Atem."

"I take it you'll be staying here a while Atem?"

"I think so. It seems I belong here."

Solomon nodded, his back to Atem as he fried chicken in a large pan.

"You'll look after my Yugi?" His voice seemed to sadden, "He's been through difficult things, I think he needs a friend."

Yami's face saddened, and upstairs Yugi felt a wave of sorrow cross the mind-link.

"Of course, I feel honored to have Yugi as a friend."

At this, Solomon turned away from the stove, eyes brimming with tears, he took Yami's hands in his, "Thank you Atem. Thank you."

Atem smiled gently in response , then released the old man's hands.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go find Yugi."

Solomon smiled and waved him away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

* * *

_'Aibou, where are you?'_

"In here." Yugi's voice called from behind a partially shut door which stood at the end of the corridor, opposite Yugi's bedroom door. Yami walked to the door and pushed it open, finding himself in a room slightly larger than Yugi's. It had a double bed, two bedside tables, a desk with a chair, and a wardrobe.

"What is this room?" Yami asked, looking around at the plain, seemingly uninhabited room.

"It's the guest room. Or it was, it's your room now." Yugi replied, smiling up at Yami's surprised expression.

"My room?" Yami's face lit up, "This is too generous Aibou."

Yugi blushed, feeling the gratitude through the mind link. "Well we don't use it very often and you need somewhere to sleep."

Yami nodded, then began walking around the room, looking at the dark wooden furniture, cherry red, similar to the crimson of his eyes. The floor was soft, carpeted in thick brown. The walls were a light blue, and a large window in one of the walls looked down into the street below, where Yami could see the occasional car driving past, headlights lighting up the dark night. Yami turned his gaze away from the window as he heard rustling from the bed. Yugi was unpacking the shopping his Grandpa had bought. Yami wandered over and picked at the items with interest. An alarm clock, cushions, a lamp, bedding and even a pair of light blue pajamas that matched the walls.

"Is all this for me Yugi?"

"Yep. Guess Grandpa's cleverer than I think." Yugi replied, fiddling with the alarm clock that he had removed from Yami's slim fingers. Once he had set it to the right time he placed it on the bedside table, it's red digital display reading 9:00PM.

Yugi removed the lamp from it's box and plugged it in behind the bed, placing it on the other bedside table. Yami watched as his Aibou worked, small smile on his face as he saw the excited boy rushing around to make the room seem cosy and welcoming.

Finally everything was in it's right place, the bed was made up with crimson sheets, black cushions spread out neatly. Yugi moved away to stand next to Yami, admiring the now personalized room.

"So, what do you think?" Yugi asked, biting his nails nervously.

"It's perfect Aibou. Thank you." Yami smiled down at Yugi, then reached out and gently removed Yugi's hand from his mouth, placing it in his own.

'Yami?'

_'Yes Aibou.'_

'You won't leave will you?' The fear in Yugi's thoughts hit Yami like a truck.

Yami turned to face Yugi directly, bending down slightly so their faces were at the same level and putting his hands on the smaller boys shoulders.

"Never Yugi." His crimson eyes danced with emotions that Yugi couldn't place.

Yugi lent in to his Yami's embrace, wrapping his arms around his slender frame.

"Promise?" Yugi whispered as Yami held him tightly.

"I Promise."


	6. Explaining

**iPodge- Thankyou :3**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san- Awwh thankyou! I wouldn't want to endanger any lives though! :P hehe**

**Sara- Thankyou :3**

**WhiteNaomi- Thankyou :3**

**YamiNolcexlcuo- Hehe, pretty ominous right? Awwh thankyou *bear hugs* haha**

* * *

"Goodnight Yami."

"Night Aibou," Yami smiled back, before gently shutting his bedroom door.

Yugi smiled to himself as he switched off his lamp and climbed into bed, snuggling into the star-patterned covers. It seemed the inscription on the puzzle was true, as Grandpa was always saying. His wish for a friend had worked, despite his doubts, and Yami had promised to never leave. Yugi sighed, heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. That was undoubtedly a lie, everyone left in the end. Even Grandpa left sometimes, stuck a note to the fridge and disappeared to Egypt or America for weeks at a time. The only difference was that he always came back again. Or he had so far, every time he left Yugi would spend the time terrified that his Grandpa wouldn't return, sprinting to the phone when it rang, afraid it would be the last time he'd hear his Grandpa's voice. The rush of relief when the front door opened to reveal his Grandpas tanned, tired face, bags in hand, nearly made him cry every time. He'd cling tightly to his Grandpa, refusing to let go, afraid that if he relinquished his grip he'd lose the only person left in his life.

Fear gripped him and he lay in bed staring up at his ceiling, looking at the faintly glowing stars. He forced himself to calm down, breathe deeply, count backwards from 10, until his breathing had slowed and he had stopped shaking. After a particularly bad panic attack where he had passed out, his Grandpa had taken him to the doctor, who had taught him some basic relaxation techniques. Yugi used them more often than he'd ever admit to his Grandpa. He rolled over onto his side, staring at the blank wall, mind a whirl of fear and sad memories. Some of the troubled thoughts must have slipped through the mind link to Yami, because a moment later the spirits concerned thoughts invaded Yugi's mind.

_'Yugi, are you okay?'_

Yugi sighed, forcing his thoughts to be positive, 'Yes Yami, I'm fine.'

There were a few moments of silence while Yami wondered whether it was worth further questioning him, he decided to let it go for now, but ask Yugi in the morning.

_'Okay. Good night Aibou, sleep well._

Yugi let out a relieved breath, 'Night Yami.'

Yugi rolled onto his other side to face the rest of his room, sleeping facing a wall always made him feel claustrophobic. His eyes came to rest on the small clock on his bedside table, the digital display read 10:46PM. Yugi rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had to be up early tomorrow to go clothes shopping with Yami. It had been Grandpa's idea, Yugi had offered Yami some of his clothes, but Yami had smiled gratefully and pointed out that he was too tall to fit into Yugi's clothes. Yugi smiled as he remembered the rich laughter his resulting blush had brought out of his Grandpa, who'd seemed troubled recently.

'I'm glad Yami's here.' Yugi thought, before he drifted off to sleep, unaware that this message reached Yami, who was changing into his pajamas. Yami smiled, lay his clothes over the chair, and, deciding the night was warm enough to not need a t-shirt, pulled on his pajama pants and climbed into his bed.

* * *

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I have to go, it's an important job."

"No Daddy! I don't want you to go!"

"Listen, I'll ring you every day, and I'll visit."

Yugi clung to his fathers leg, wrapping his short limbs around it and sitting on his foot, hoping it would stop him from leaving.

"Yugi." His father voice had changed, it was hard and angry. "Let go."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears at his father's tone, and he slid off his foot to the floor with a soft bump.

"I'll be back before you know it. You can stay with Grandpa, you like Grandpa don't you?"

Yugi nodded pathetically, tears dripping from his lavender eyes and trickling down his face.

His father sighed and lent down, placing his hand on Yugi's small shoulder.

"Listen, I have to go. You need to be a brave boy for me okay?"

Yugi nodded again, raising his head to meet his fathers eyes.

"Good boy Yugi." His father stood up, ruffling Yugi's tri-coloured spiked hair. "Bye Yugi, I'll ring when I get there, be a good boy for Grandpa."

He bent to pick up his briefcase and without pausing or looking back he strode to the check-in gate.

"DADDY! DON'T GO!" Yugi screamed, watching as his father left him.

He gave his bags and boarding card to the lady, ignoring Yugi's screams, and disappeared down a long tunnel to his aeroplane.

"DADDY!" he screamed once more, but his father simply continued walking, shoulders strong and broad, head held high, ignoring the disgusted looks he was given by the other people in the airport as he walked off and left his only child behind.

* * *

Yugi's eyes shot open and he jerked upright in bed "COME BACK!" he screamed, tears flowing down his face, legs tangled in sweat-soaked sheets. His eyes flashed around the room, taking in his surroundings, realizing it had just been a dream, a bad memory. Yugi curled into a ball and put his head in his hands, back shaking with sobs.

"Yugi?!"

Yugi looked up as his door was flung open and Yami rushed in, hair messy from sleep, face worried and alarmed. His slightly fierce expression softened as he saw Yugi's tear stained face.

"What happened Aibou?" He asked, sitting on the bed beside Yugi, who continued to cry and shake.

Yugi tried to answer, but all that came out was a watery sob, and so he closed his mouth and gave up.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, just as Grandpa had nearly thirteen years ago, in an attempt to comfort him. Yugi let out another strangled sob, and Yami pulled him closer, cradling the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around the fragile, shaking body.

"Shh Aibou, it was just a bad dream." Yami whispered reassuringly into Yugi's ear, rubbing his back gently. Yami gently rocked Yugi, whispering words of comfort both out loud and through the mind link until Yugi had stopped shaking and his tears had slowed.

"It.. it was horrible Yami." Yugi eventually spoke, voice trembling.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Yami asked, his gentle crimson eyes meeting Yugi's watery lavender.

Yugi nodded. "It was about my father."

Yami noticed the unnatural coldness in Yugi's voice as he spoke, and could feel the pain, bitterness and anger flooding through the mind-link.

"I was four when he left. He got a job in England. He said he couldn't take me with him, but I know he just didn't want me in the way." Yugi let out a shaky sob, his voice was harsh and emotionless. "He told me that me, him and Grandpa were going on a day out, I was so excited. But that was a lie. We ended up at the airport. Where he left."

Yami nodded, holding Yugi slightly tighter, noticing he was shaking, but this time it was with anger.

"I was screaming for him to come back, crying. But he just walked off. He didn't even look back." Yugi practically spat this, moving away from Yami's protective embrace to kneel on the bed, small hands clenched into fists.

"Yugi..." Yami began, but he was cut off.

"He said he'd visit. That he'd phone. Do you know how many times he phoned? Twice. Twice! He never visited, I haven't seen him since. He walked through that gate and never looked back. He didn't care about me. He just left! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Yugi was shouting by now, red in the face, though new tears were sliding down his cheeks.

"Aibou..." Yami was surprised to see Yugi like this, he'd seemed so gentle and innocent, but he could feel the red-hot rage through the mind link, the sorrow, the pain, the guilt. He placed a hand on one of Yugi's fists, "Aibou," he repeated gently.

"I hate him." Yugi said again, but his voice had faded to a whisper, all energy gone, tears sliding rapidly from his large eyes, dampening his pajama top. "I hate him."

Yugi's large, sad eyes looked up into Yami's and Yami could see the pain reflected in them.

'Yami.' Yugi thought, moving closer to him, allowing Yami to embrace him again. Yami gently rocked Yugi until his tears stopped, then held him, safe and protected in his arms.

"Don't leave Yami." Yugi eventually said, voice so small and weak that it made his chest ache.

"Never Aibou." Yami could feel hope through the mind-link, soft and warm. "Never."

Yami could feel Yugi's thoughts growing fuzzy, and knew the smaller boy was drifting into sleep.

"Stay with me?" Yugi asked, disentangling himself from Yami's arms.

"Of course Aibou." Yami replied, leaning in to plant a small kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi smiled, then got back under his covers, looking beseechingly at Yami. Yami smiled at the boy and slipped into the bed next to Yugi, curling up under the warm sheets.

Yugi's thoughts became hazy and unreadable as sleep crept up on him. Yami smiled at the peaceful form of the sleeping boy, sliding a slender arm around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to Yami's chest.

_'Sweet dreams Aibou.'_ Yami thought gently, lacing his fingers with Yugi's under the covers, before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Awkward

**I'm sorry this is so short and crappy guys, but I'm in the middle of exam season (Ugh) and this just popped into my head. **

**YamiNoIcexIcuo- Yugi's father doesn't stand a chance against you two :D And awh thankies, exams finish soon so I should be updating more regularily!**

**Gothicwings94- Haha I know :D I loves them :3**

**Goshikku Hime wa Yami-San- I hate him too, and I wrote him :P And maaaaybe... you'll have to read on and see ;)**

* * *

Yugi was awoken by a gentle tapping on his bedroom door. He groaned and rolled over, snuggling closer to the strange warm mass in his bed, pressing his back against it.

"Yugi! Get up! You have to mind the shop for me." Grandpa's voice carried through the thin door. "I'll be back up in ten minutes."

Yugi ignored him and opened his eyes gently, running his fingers through his spiky tri-colored hair, which had become knotted and messy during the night. He yawned and rolled over to face his bedside table, planning to check the time. He stopped suddenly, eyes shooting open in alarm, then realization. A matching head of tri-colored hair bloomed over his pillow, attached to a familiar smirking Yami who chuckled softly at Yugi's expression.

"Morning Aibou." he smiled, deep voice settling low in Yugi's spine, making the small boy shiver.

"M-Morning."

Yami chuckled again, then sat up, pretending not to hear the small gasp that left Yugi as his toned, bare torso was revealed.

Yugi pulled the covers up over his head, hiding the deep crimson blush that was building on his cheeks. A deep chuckle filtered through the covers and he felt the bed shift as Yami moved.

'Aibou?'

'Yes Yami?'

'Are you hiding?'

A brief pause.

'No..' More a question than an answer.

The bed shifted once again and Yugi felt a weight settle above him.

"Then come out." Yami's deep velvety voice sounded just above his ear, causing a small squeak to come from the surprised boy. Yugi slowly pulled the covers away from his face, blush spreading down his neck as he realised the position he and Yami were now in.

Yami had moved so he was propped above Yugi, with his long legs straddling those of the boy beneath him, his hands were placed on either side of Yugi's head, preventing him from falling onto the smaller boy.

Yami's smirk grew as he noticed Yugi's eyes flicker between his chest and his face, blush growing every second.

"Yami." Yugi squeaked, squirming into the mattress below him, avoiding his Yami's amused eyes.

Yami raised a single eyebrow, mouth curling into a smirk. "Yes Aibou?"

"What are you doing?"

Yami chuckled deeply at this, baritone voice making Yugi shiver again.

"I was just trying to get you to stop hiding."

"Well it worked. Could you get off me now?" Yugi's voice had grown bolder as he began to get annoyed with Yami's cockiness, though his face was still flushed beetroot red.

Yami smiled and removed himself from Yugi, making sure to move slowly enough to allow the smaller boy a good view of his exposed body. His sweatpants had slid down slightly during the night, revealing a small trail of dark hairs running from his belly button to the low-riding waistband.

Yugi swallowed as his eyes noticed this particular area, but his gaze soon flickered back to Yami's amused face, which was just inches from his.

Yugi's face jerked backwards in surprise, hitting his head lightly on his headboard, essentially trapping him. He let out a small squeak as Yami lent in closer, chuckling breathily before planting a small kiss on his forehead.

Yugi let the breath out of his lungs in a sigh, unaware he'd been holding his breath.

"You should get up Yugi, or Grandpa won't be happy." Yami voiced from where he now stood near the door, face serious but eyes glinting with mischief.

Yugi was too startled by the mornings events to do anything but nod dumbly and watch as Yami left his room to go to his own and change.

* * *

Yugi perched awkwardly on a small stool behind the counter, watching the door for possible customers and trying not to look at a certain tri-coloured man who was on a ladder stocking the higher shelves.

Yugi tried not to look as Yami reached higher, t-shirt lifting to expose the tanned skin of his lower back. He tried not to look as he bent down to pick up a jigsaw puzzle to put on the 'classic games' shelf, tight leather pants hugging all the right places. He tried not to look as Yami gave a long yawn, stretching up and revealing his toned stomach. He tried not to look as the sunlight streaming through the window caught his hair and made it shine. He tried not to look as Yami strode over to him, leaning casually on the counter.

Yugi kept his head lowered, eyes focused on the price tags he had been writing for the last two hours. So far, only three were done. He moved the pen across the next tag, shifting uncomfortably as he sensed a familiar crimson gaze settle on him. He tried his best to ignore the quiet breathing of the taller boy and focus on his work.

"Yugi." The deep voice spoke from directly in front of Yugi and he allowed his lavender eyes to momentarily flicker up. Yami's arms rested on the counter, his head supported by one slender-fingered hand, he was bent over, ankles crossed behind him casually.

Yugi swallowed and ignored him, eyes once again focusing on the tedious task of the price tags.

"Yugi." The voice was louder this time, and had an annoyed undertone.

Yugi's hand twitched, ruining the label he had just written. He scrunched it up in annoyance, throwing it into a bin under the desk. He sighed, and looked up to meet Yami's gaze.

"What?" The word came out colder and angrier than he'd intended, and for a second he was certain he'd seen pain flicker across Yami's eyes.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No." Yugi lied childishly.

Yami scoffed and raised himself up from the counter, tall figure towering over Yugi imposingly. Yugi went back to ignoring him and writing the tags, re-doing the one he had just ruined.

_'Aibou.'_

'What?'

_'I'm bored.'_

A moment of silence.

'What do you expect me to do about it?'

_'We could play a game?'_

An audible sigh from the smaller boy.

'Pick one then.'

Yami beamed, and began walking around the shop, searching the shelves for the perfect game to play with his little Aibou.

* * *

**Any suggestions of what game they play would be much appreciated! I have an idea but it's kinda crappy and over-used :D**


	8. SUSPENDED NOTICE

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I've just lost inspiration for this *sighs***

**To be honest this story hasn't gone the way I was expecting, I've made Yami too.. predatorial and I'm not really sure where to go from here.**

**I have started the next chapter, thank you all so much for your reviews of a game idea! They were really helpful, but I think I'm going to try and turn the story around and make it more friendship based/ make Yami less pervy, which was my original intention.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for 'uploading a chapter' which isn't actually a chapter, it annoys me when people do that and I'm sorry if I got anyone's hopes up :(**

**To conclude, this story is being suspended until I get a better idea in my head of where I want this to go.**

**Sorry for letting you down guys, but thank you for all your support so far! Hopefully I won't have to abandon this :(**

**Apologies, Cardgamesonmotorcycles**


End file.
